mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Talula Shippe
Talula Peony Shippe (b. 13 March 2013) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Muggleborn muggleborn witch from London, England and is the third and only magical child born to parents Valeria and Edgar Shippe. She is a third-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hufflepuff Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumour has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Talula is the third-born child to squib and muggle parents, making her technically muggleborn even though her magical heritage is quite recent. Her father, Edgar, is from a long line of Hogwarts Slytherin graduates; however for unknown reasons, his magical ability never surfaced. He was shunned and sent out into the muggle world to make a life for himself at the young age of 13, living in and out of foster care, until finally graduating from school and obtaining work as an office temp. He met Talula's mother, Valeria (nee Collins), while on assignment. The pair were married at a young age and started a family. They had two boys before having Talula, named Easton and Yorick, neither of whom possesses magical ability. Growing Up Talula had a very happy childhood. Her brothers were both very protective towards her, and served as a buffer from any playground bullying. Both parents seemed intent on harvesting a tight knit family unit, since relationships with the extended family were unheard of. The household was on a tight budget, hovering just above poverty most of the time, but simple pleasures were found playing in the streets of Newham and in the annual trip to Alton Towers, where Talula discovered her inner adrenaline junkie. Her favorite sport was gymnastics, though she was game to play just about anything that required her to run around. She was a tomboy through and through, always with skinned knees and elbows, though her mother did take advantage of the girl's sweet tooth to get her in the kitchen from time to time. In spite of her tomboyishness, a part of Talula's past includes winning child beauty pageants. Aware of the potency of Tal's veela heritage and needing a way to supplement the floundering family income, Edgar impressed the idea upon his wife, who took to grooming Talula for competition. She has a notably large collection of trophies and tiaras at home. First Sign of Magic The discovery of Talula's magical ability appeared very late in her childhood. For her tenth birthday, she assisted in creating a blueberry cake with her mother and was responsible for adding the blue food coloring. Somehow, the properties of the coloring magnified so that all who sampled the cake at her party turned blue from head to toe. The Ministry was alerted to the situation and arrived at the party to counter the spell and to wash muggles' minds of the occurrence. Talula was then taken aside by her father and learned the secrets of her heritage. By the end of the year her paternal grandmother Hestarina Shippe was in contact with the family. Although her relationship with her estranged son was tense, the woman was determined to connect with her grandchild and harness the legacy of her family in the wizarding community. In the summer of 2024, Hestarina invited Talula to stay with her near Marston Vale, Bedfordshire, in efforts to educate the girl on the wizarding world. Talula's parents acquiesced, and so the young girl said goodbye to everything she knew. =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting Arriving in King's Cross station, Talula kissed her nan goodbye. She was left with the lingering advice to "stick to those dressed in green", as Hestarina Shippe's hope for her granddaughter was that she would be sorted into Slytherin. However, Talula failed at fulfilling her nan's wish, finding herself in a cab with other first years who were wondering along with her into which house they'd be sorted. This is where she met Casey Champion and Olivia Sioux, who would ultimately both be sorted into Ravenclaw. Reeling with energy, Talula chatted up her cab mates throughout the entire train ride, having missed spending time with kids her age. As they arrived at the boats to take them across the Black Lake, Talula started to worry. She had no idea what house she belonged to and, no matter how much her nan pushed for a particular one, her mind refused to settle. The Sorting Hat welcomed them with a song that detailed which attributes gave credence to each house, and Hufflepuff seemed to resonate with her. Under the Hat, she started to sob, eyeing the Slytherin table with terror, knowing she was not particularly ambitious as her nan had hoped. Without question the hat placed her in Hufflepuff, sensing her fears and desires. Talula Shippe meekly creeps forward, pressing her way past the remaining firsties and taking a seat gingerly under the Sorting Hat. She wrings her hands and releases an involuntary whimper. A quick glance to the Slytherin table strikes fear in the core of her. If Nan gets her way, and she gets sorted there, why.. they'll eat her alive! Talula immediately begins to sob, covering her face with her hands and awaiting the dreaded words from the stupid old hat.... The Sorting hat wiggles its bottom on the young firsties head, in thought, "Well I suppose you would be better off with HUFFLEPUFF!" First Year (2024-2025) During their first free weekend, Talula and friend Mari Sawyer snuck out to investigate the Forbidden Forest. Through use of the Four-Point Spell (the first spell cast successfully by Talula), they found their way to Hogsmeade. It was Talula's suggestion to investigate the Three Broomsticks and perhaps order some butterbeer, since an upcoming Potions project was to create their own recipe and neither girl had ever tasted it. Their adventure was cut short by a run in with Professor Chafferly, who docked 20 points each for their infraction and escorted them back to the castle. Ultimately the punishment from their head of house, Professor Priaulx, was revokation of privileges to attend Hogsmeade weekends for two months, which both gladly accepted. Further infractions, Priaulx told them via owl, would result in them missing the Halloween dance. It was during a Xylomancy class that Talula received shocking news from Professor Bellingham that her stick (nicknamed Nigel) was marked with the Grim. Feeling she'd been had by the professor after some consoling from her prefect, Aisling Jones, Talula felt resentment towards what seemed to be a rather benign professor. Then, out of nowhere, Talula's pygmy puff Nugget died. A beautiful funeral was held in the Middle Courtyard, attended by a variety of houses and a choir of pygmy puffs who sang beautifully to the demise of their cohort. It was assumed that the puff was simply old and passed away of natural causes, but upon attending a Xylomancy class overseen by Magical Creatures professor Tiona Twine, Talula got the idea that Nigel and Nugget were somehow in contact with one another so as to pass the Grim from Talula onto the unsuspecting pygmy puff. Peril was never too far away from this little badger throughout her first year. Together with her friend Casey Champion, she explored the hidden tunnels in the quad courtyard and fought off the acromantulae who attacked them there, Talula resorting to stabbing one in the eye with her wand. Then, when the Dhampir 'Elliott' was on the loose, Talula and fellow Hufflepuff Liam Atmore were pursued in the second floor corridor. Talula managed to evade the dark creature, but Liam jumped in the way to save her, suffering a direct attack. Family was a matter of great importance with Talula as well, seeing that her grandmother Hestarina Shippe was taken into custody and sentenced to three years in Azkaban after supposedly setting Gringotts ablaze with fireballs from her harpy form. This was how Talula learned she was of veela heritage. She spent the holidays in her mother's care once more, as her father tended to the trial at the Ministry of Magic. Second Year (2025-2026) A relatively quiet year for Talula, it was a period of growth in relationships and in understanding herself. In the autumn months, Talula took notice of how shy her friend Abigail Bluetooth was. In efforts to bring her out of her shell, she coerced third year housemate Nate Phoenix to take her to the Halloween Bash. From there, the pair seemed inseparable. For Tal that blossomed complicated feelings about the nature of best friends, and she found herself struggling to be happy for her friends, as feelings of abandonment crept into the picture. It led to her declaring at the Winter Ball to her friend Casey Champion-Drake in a whisper that he was now her best friend. She feels this is a great secret to keep from Abi, and has not come to the realization that best friends don't have to be limited to a pairing. Quidditch took a front seat as well, as Talula became an official starter for the Hufflepuff team, taking up jersey #2 to become a team chaser. Their first official game against Slytherin was a disaster for the girl, receiving over two dozen bludgers from the snakes and grounding her as soon as the snitch was caught. She was taken to the hospital ward to heal, but the emotional damage had already been done. Fears crept in about playing for a while, as Talula felt her equipment was subpar and that she was an easy target for beater punishment as a result. Luckily her friends came to her aid. Casey gifted her with a new broom for Christmas, and head girl Aisling Jones gave her a brand new helmet. A secret benefactor, whom Talula has never uncovered, also provided her with a gift certificate to a quidditch supply shop in Diagon Alley, so she could upgrade her uniform to better protect herself. Back in swinging form, she played admirably against the lions in March, scoring a few goals but ultimately losing to the Gryffindor team. The biggest blow was yet to come, though, when during a Charms assessment near the end of March, Talula's wand misfired and blinded her. She ended up dropping and stepping on her wand, snapping it in several places. Later that night, Bonnie Nishi as well as Abigail and Nate arrived to assist the girl in picking out a new wand. It was an extremely quick selection, an acacia 13 inch with a dragon heartstring core choosing her as soon as it was touched. Third Year (2026-2027) With some time to go before a return to Hogwarts, Talula found herself expanding on her independence some with frequest trips to Brighton Bay, a wizarding community centralized near the muggle city of Brighton. She spent her afternoons learning how to surf, window shopping, and meeting up with her friends along the sunny coast. Idyllic to start, Talula still was fairly good at keeping her wand on her, which still proved fruitless when an older woman with the last name Peyroux attacked her and newly appointed Head Girl Bonnie Nishi on the pier. Trapped by vines, Talula had to bear witness to a duel between the older witches, helpless to stop it. Luckily the Ministry was alerted to the situation and reported to the scene, quickly enough to transfigure the Peyroux woman into a turtle and trap her. A Wizengamot trial commenced later in the summer, to which Talula was called to give testimony. Also near the end of summer a rave took place in Brighton, which Talula was delighted to attend. However, things started going awry when half the attendees were turned into wolves. Without her wand on her, Talula was left defenceless, depending on the quick heroics of newly appointed Head Boy Caryxander Mordushku to save her from attack. While the room was ravaged by the transfigured wixen, Talula escaped with not a single scratch, though she did stay to aid the wounded, notably animagus student Mathilda Botts, who was mauled severely while in bear form. None died that day, thankfully, but it did serve to drill into Tal's consciousness to always, /always/ travel with her wand. As school began, the usual friendships and rivalries aligned. Her friend Casey wass granted quidditch captain for the Ravenclaw team, which made her immensely proud to be seen walking the hallways with him. Additionally, Talula's secret semi-crush and Abigail's boyfriend, Nate Phoenix, became captain for her team. Happy for him as well, Talula seemed to stem off any additional feelings regarding the boy. She had talked with Abigail and Marigold Feathersweet over the summer about it, confessing that there were some feelings there. Thankfully, Abi had forgiven her, and the secret remained between them. After the first match of the year, against Ravenclaw no less, Talula was awarded the role of co-captain by Nate, to which she was extremely surprised and honored to receive. The time between the Halloween bash and the end of the month saw a strange phenomenon on campus, with the entire clocktower converting into a malicious entity that resembled an organ. Many students' voices were taken, as well as a handful of people disappearing, but Talula was not among those affected. She did, however, face off in the front lines against the angered organ creature, which stole her into a dangerous maze along with some other students. There they discovered the fate of the voices; locked into delicate apples, the student only needed to find the one with his or her name on it and eat it to regain their ability to speak. With the Yule Ball approaching, Talula experienced some growing pains when her best friend Casey created a scavenger hunt that resulted in him asking her to go with him, and 'not as friends'. Talula said yes, and spent the whole week leading up to the dance, as well as a sizable chunk of the dance itself, worried out of her mind as to what going on a date entailed. Only when the pair got some fresh air did Talula express her concerns, and proclaimed that she was not ready to date Casey. Understanding as always, Casey gifted her with a pendant the next day at King's Cross; it read "No Matter What" as a reminder that in spite of Talula's feelings, they would remain friends. She bears the pendant proudly, and has yet to take it off. =About Talula= Appearance Talula is of an average height for her age, with dark blonde hair that varies in length on any given day due to her tendency to cast the Profundus charm. She has light green eyes, and her skin is lightly tanned but oftentimes flushed from exertion. She is unnaturally pretty, and that can be attributed to her veela heritage. She prefers skirts to slacks when it comes to her uniform, but is more comfortable in jeans when the occasion calls for casual wear. Personality At first glance, one is usually struck by Talula's appearance, but her personality is strong and overpowers people's opinions of her quite quickly. She has a gruff east ender's way of addressing the world, which she frequently does through anecdotes about her older brothers, very clear influences on her approach to life and the world. She is friendly and approachable on some days, moody and ill tempered on others, and as such has a reputation for being rather unpredictable in temperament. Talula speaks with a heavy Londoner's accent, clearly from the borough of Newham for any local to decipher. Though she may reflect a way of speaking that denotes a lower class, her style of dress is very clean and well maintained, as she has always been taught to take great pride in her looks. Additionally it should be noted that Talula is a bit conceited and definitely spoiled, because of the way people have approached her in her young life. She revels in being doted upon and receiving gifts for every occasion under the sun, though she does project a great deal of enthusiasm for them; it's usually through the kindness of acquaintances that she is able to enjoy the finer things in life, and her family has reminded her of this often. Talula has a very active lifestyle and visits the pitch every morning to jog or to practice her tumbling. Magical Aptitudes Talula is by no means gifted, but performs above average as a student, with Charms, Magical Theory, and Divination (surprisingly) being her strong areas of study. However, she is less committed to subjects such as Potions, Herbology and the dreaded Care of Magical Creatures. She delights in reading ahead in Charms and Transfiguration, and thus retains a working knowledge of the spells for her year. Casting them can prove quite volatile; yet that doesn't seem to deter the young badger from her practice. Preferred spells: Hair-thickening (Profundus) , Small Object Change spell (Parillis Verto), Knock-back jinx (Flipendo) Problematic spells: Mending charm (Reparo) , Fire-making charm (Incendio) , Disarming Charm First Year Exam Scores ((Classes listed below are not the only courses attended or tested, though scores are released only for those Talula would've canonically attended her first year.)) Possessions First Wand Talula was initially in possession of an unyielding 7.5" beech wand with a unicorn tail hair core. It was a long ordeal by which she obtained this wand, going through the selection process at Ollivander's with her father in attendance. The little girl tried many wands, which at first amazed her with their intricate carvings, gem inlays, and many other aesthetic properties. However, none of the wands wanted to perform for her. She went through nearly a dozen before a simple beech wand, no bigger than a letter opener was presented to her. Exhausted and annoyed, what happened next is by her account: "I took the wand out and I remember pointing it at the wandmaker. It wasn't nice of me, but I flicked it and the man yelped. At first I was terrified that I had hurt him, but then he complained of twitchy ears, taking off his cap and showing them to me. That just made me more upset. I thought he was playing a trick on me, and I shoved the wand into his arms and stormed out of the shop. My father had to buy the wand and give it to me later once I had calmed down." During her first year, Talula only felt slightly amicable towards her wand, perhaps because she was still on some level bitter about the process. She felt that her wand performed only as good as it had to, not really grasping the "subtlety" beech wands are supposed to possess. Although its performance was notably volatile in the early part of her second year, Talula's wand surprised her when it successfully disarmed third year and fellow housemate Nate Phoenix in a skirmish. After that incident, Talula took great pride in the reliability of her wand, trusting it to perform when it absolutely must, which is better than nothing at all. Second Wand Talula's wand was broken in her second year during a Charms assessment, and so needed to be replaced. Thankfully, sixth year Ravenclaw Bonnie Nishi provided a box of wands for her to attempt at another selection. She is now the proud owner of a 13 inch acacia wand with a dragon heartstring core. The process was surprisingly quick this time, the wand reacting exceptionally as the first one to lay in Talula's hand. It is rumoured that acacia and dragon heartstring together create a dangerously powerful and temperamental wand, likely to rival her previous one. Only time will tell... Brooms For her second year in school, Talula was bequeathed her nan's ancient Comet 230 model (constructed circa 1975) when her family was cleaning out her abandoned estate. Prior to that, Tal owned but never used a Comet Junior (a toy broom belonging to her dad during his younger years), as she wasn't allowed to take it to school and using it in her muggle neighborhood would be problematic. The 230 model served her somewhat inadequately through the badgers' first quidditch match of the year against Slytherin; due to the number of bludger collisions, it is safe to assume that the model suffered from a lack of acceleration. Frustrated more by her subpar armour, Talula overlooked this very crucial detail, though her friend Casey Champion-Drake did not. For Christmas of her second year, Casey gifted her a brand new Galeforce broom, known for its excellent acceleration and other safety features, such as autobalancing and collision mitigation. The Galeforce was notably a safety-conscious model, midrange in price, but a definite improvement to the ancient Comet. Talula treasures her Galeforce, and is particularly fond of the custom carving of her name in the handle: a sentimental touch that boosts the overall value of the broom considerably. Pets Talula is currently the owner of twin rats whom she refers to as Castor and Pollux; she will also call them 'Gemini' when in the company of staff or prefects (so as to avoid having one of them taken away, as it is against the rules for students to own more than one pet). They are nearly identical in appearance, with grey fur covering most of the bodies and white muzzles. She keeps one in a cage in her dorms while the other travels with her in her backpack, always destined to carry them separately and never quite certain which one is which. Nigel Nigel was a dead pine branch Talula found early on in her first year at Hogwarts. Initially collected as part of an assignment for xylomancy, Talula took it upon herself to bond with the stick, giving it a name and claiming it also had a personality all its own. In a later xylomancy lesson, Professor Bellingham shockingly revealed that Nigel was marked with the Grim, an omen of death. Unsure of who to believe until her pygmy puff Nugget died unexpectedly, Talula kept Nigel under her bed, afraid to touch or interact with it unless required to bring the stick to class. She kept her fingers crossed that the opportunity to burn Nigel for a reading would present itself, but as the year waned Talula had her doubts. So, one day she opted to cut the long branch into a series of wand-length pieces, bundling them and providing them to Bellingham as a gift through the rose gram service. In a note included with the bundle of sticks, Talula explained that the Grim had been cut away and discarded in the Black Lake. The rest of Nigel now belonged to Bellingham, and Talula suggested that her professor use the bundle for kindling. According to nearby sources, Bellingham was delighted and touched to receive his gift, even crying a little out of happiness. The current whereabouts of Nigel's remaining pieces are unknown. Rune Set Awarded as a prize from Professor Cassand Eidolon for the most impressive score out of all the divination final exams, Talula treasures this gift dearly. The runes are a collection of beautiful iridescent abalone shell pieces, all roughly the same size and colour, with each rune meticulously carved into the surface and painted with black lacquer. Every so often Talula pulls the set out to practice readings, though she tries to approach each attempt with the utmost respect. Only when struck with a particularly vexing issue will she turn to the runes for guidance. Backpack Talula is typically carrying her backpack when in uniform. It contains the following items at all times: * folio with sheets of parchment * two standard quills * one enchanted quill * inkwell * developing solution * camera * collection of wizarding snap cards * bottle of water * two calming draughts * one of her rats =Relationships= Family * Edgar and Valeria (parents): Talula has a very good relationship with both her parents, and is particularly fascinated with her father's past. However she never wishes to upset him and so leaves questions related to the matter out of her letters. Valeria oftentimes sends muggle sweets via owl, weighing down the poor creatures with macaroons and caramels, and Talula is known to share these treats with her schoolmates. * Easton and Yorick (brothers): At age 19 and 16 respectively, Talula's brothers Easton and Yorick played an integral role in her childhood development. Both were extremely protective of their little sister. They still tend to call her Lu, and have no qualms about roughhousing her and treating her like the tomboy they have come to know. Both brothers are under the assumption that Talula is attending an academy for aspiring gymnasts. * Hestarina (grandmother): A far more important relationship than Talula realized for a long time. Hestarina is responsible for the girl's preliminary education in the wizarding world and also served as her official guardian for the summer of 2024. She handled all paperwork sent to her from Hogwarts and took a very strong interest in Talula's activities and achievements at school. Furthermore, Hestarina is half-veela, a trait passed to Talula that she was not aware of until the Gringotts attack in December 2024. Hestarina is currently serving a three year sentence in Azkaban for her crimes. No motive has ever been disclosed. Friends * Abigail Grace Bluetooth: Talula's best friend. Though an unlikely pair, Talula and Abigail have bonded in their first year, building a mutual respect for one another. Talula finds her friend's Slytherin ambition a little silly at times (aiming for prefect already?), but will always support her no matter what. The two famously got in their first duel during DADA class, which Abi won. * Casey Champion: A Ravenclaw boy whom Talula met on the train ride to Hogwarts. When Abigail isn't available, Talula quickly latches onto the young eagle, feeling rather protective of him, even though they are roughly the same age. The two fought together in the Acromantula attack of 2024, which probably explains Talula's protective side. Both share an intense passion for flying and participate on rival quidditch teams for their respective houses. * Aloy Osiris: A Gryffindor third year whom Talula bonded with initially over their mutual interest in Tom Morgan. However, Talula has come to her senses and stepped aside, though staying close to Aloy, finding her to be quite the interesting companion. The two have a tendency towards trouble, so who knows what adventures lie ahead for the pair? * Everett Marston: A fourth year Ravenclaw and, in Talula's opinion, an insufferable prat. She met him briefly over the summer prior to Hogwarts due to the fact that his family are the founders of Marston Vale, the location of her Nan's residence. However, she was unaware of and unaffected by his attendance at Hogwarts, since she already found him rather annoying in the muggle world. Because he has bonded with the likes of Aloy and Casey, Talula has grown to at least tolerate his presence. * Caitlin and Jake Spector: A brother/sister duo whom Talula has developed an affinity with. Caitlin, a fellow Hufflepuff and second year, is what Talula likes to call her house's "secret weapon". She admires Caitlin's studiousness above all things. Caitlin's brother Jake (a Ravenclaw) seems a likable chap, though Talula wonders at times if his motives to be kind to her are genuine, or the result of being susceptible to her veela heritage. At any rate, she'd never turn down all the chocolate frogs. * Matt Warren: Talula's first kiss, if you want to count his cheek. The boy seemed infatuated with Talula, and it was only a matter of time before they were having the LIKE like talk. However, after telling his best friend Tom Morgan that they in fact snogged, Talula was furious with the fellow then-firstie. She has since moved on, chalking up the whole experience as a disastrous experiment in trying to understand the interests of twelve year old boys. * Sila Warrington: The Hufflepuff prefect seems very protective of Talula, as is the nature of many of her older housemates. However, Talula would pretty much do anything Sila requests, looking up to them as an idol to be modeled after. * Aisling Rose Opal Jones: The former head girl and graduate of Hogwarts is another one of Talula's idols. Whenever in need of advice, she will always reach out to Aisling. * Samuel Ryder Jones: Talula can't help but adore her hufflebro. This fellow badger is crazy about flying, which built a bond between the pair almost instantaneously. The two push for badger supremacy in the game of quidditch, working together as two of the three team chasers. * Nate Phoenix: Abigail's boyfriend. Although once an awkward relationship on account of Talula's crush on the older boy, Talula has again moved on, trying instead to be happy for the pair over being insanely jealous of their cuteness. Enemies, Rivals, and Otherwise Awkward Relationships * Adelaide Lascelles: A Slytherin classmate whom Talula is extremely wary about approaching. It seems to her that Adelaide has some sort of grudge against her, though the details have never been particularly clear. She guesses it has something to do with her friendship to Abigail, and just being a Hufflepuff in general. * Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II: In Talula's opinion, a horrid little girl with backwards thinking about her and her friends. Though she doesn't make it her mission to torture Octavia, any chance to make her feel uncomfortable is a welcome one. =Miscellaneous= Rumour Has It YEAR ONE "Rumour has it that Matt Warren asked fellow Hufflepuff Talula Shippe to the ball, and she said…No! Poor Matt." "Some older year told me that they had to Episkey Matt Warren’s nose after he tried to kiss Talula Shippe, because she punched him in the face." "A Hufflepuff first year was bawling out on the dance floor." "I heard Talula Shippe and Abigail Bluetooth learned how to make an unbreakable vow. Now if one girl accidentally farts in class, the other girl has to own up to it too." "Talula Shippe doesn’t do any of her own homework. Rumour has it she gets Ravenclaw boys to do it for her." "Rumour has it that the Badgers are closing rank to protect one of their own. Some even willing to take on former headmistresses for snapping at her." "Some say a little Badger isn’t so sweet as people think she is." "A badger and an eagle had a very vocal spat in Xylomancy class. Seems they aren’t talking, or going to the Hearty Party together. Aren’t they a bit young for a lovers’ quarrel?" "Rumour has it someone is stalking a little veela every time she casts Profundus on herself. Seems all that hair is just too enticing. Creep factor: 10." "Heard a young Hufflepuff almost revealing that she has a relative in Azkaban. Poor girl, probably ashamed of her own family…" YEAR TWO "I heard Talula Shippe tried to flipendo a hippogriff in COMC. She’s only allowed to attend class now if she hands her wand over to the prof; I’m sure THAT’LL go well." "That little Badger Casanova is at it again! I hear he’s got SIX girlfriends now, including an older veela!!" "According to a Professor and a Hufflepuff, no pants + poison ivy = a very bad time." "I heard Talula Shippe flirts with all the older students!" "I heard that little veela is playing matchmaker for her bestie. The real question is, does SHE have a date to the Halloween dance?" "A second year set a first year on fire in Potions. Guess there’s always at least one." YEAR THREE "Rumour has it Talula Shippe is so bad with Magical Creatures that one look at a /flobberworm/ and she starts to cry." "Apparently all of Hufflepuff is scrambling to take credit for who stole Crawford’s perfume! That’s loyalty for ya." "I caught the enchanting badger and her eagle pal holding hands pretty much ALL NIGHT LONG. They’re totally a couple. Who do they think they’re fooling?" "Rumour has it that an Enchanting Badger isn’t going with her usual Bird to the hearty party and he’s none too happy about it." Behind the Scenes Talula was created by player Talula Shippe for Second Life's Mischief Managed RP in the summer of 2015. She engaged in some scenes at the Brighton Beach sim; however, real life and other roleplays intervened and Talula wasn't available to attend during the school year. She rerolled Talula in August of 2017 so that she could enter Hogwarts anew as a first year. Talula has been role playing in Second Life since 2009, creating and maintaining an array of characters in mostly high fantasy and science fiction sims. Her greatest joy in role play is the development of character through research, making MMRP ideal with its abundance of source material; her second greatest joy is the opportunity to B.S. at length. When not role playing, Talula enjoys saving her friends from gacha addictions, practicing avatography, and just being a butt in general. She can occasionally be found in MM OOC chat, though prefers direct IMs. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students